goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Moe and Joe hurt Azura's feet/Sent to the Pride Lands
Summary Moe and Joe were bored so they decided to go to The Lakeside and use Lego blocks to hurt Azura's feet for not letting Moe and Joe watch Rover Dangerfield thus, causing Azura to cry when she stepped on Lego blocks. Moe and Joe soon began to violently attack her by punching her and kicking her and whack her with baseball bats and are about to finish her off with M4A1s and soon they are surrounded and severely beaten up by the 12 mavericks. Moe and Joe got in huge amount of trouble with their dad and are taken to the GoAnimate City International Airport for the flight to the Pride Lands in Tanzania. Cast *Eric as Moe, Armored Armadillo and Wilt Michaels *Simon as Joe and Boomer Kuwanger *Diesel as Dad and Launch Octopus *Wiseguy as Flame Mammoth *Miguel as Storm Eagle and Eduardo Valerosa *Dave as Sting Chameleon *Dallas as Spark Mandrill *Joey as Chill Penguin, male Special Assault Team officer, and male Japanese Elite Ops Soldier *Kidaroo as Overdrive Ostrich, Ono, and Beshete *Young Guy as Wheel Gator and Blooregard Q. Kazoo *Professor as Cyber Peacock *Paul as Slash Beast and Airport Manager *Princess as Azura, Fuli and Jazzi *Kimberly as Luna Minami, Kion, Bunga and Summer *Ivy as Iris, Nowi, Blossom and Foo *Kayla as Dark Magician Girl, Coco the Chicken and Noodle *Salli as Giffany, female Special Assault Team officer, Airbus A380 pilot and female Japanese Elite Ops soldier *Tween Girl as Golden Darkness (Yami) and Buttercup *Kendra as Mac Foster and Ka-Chung *Brian as male Japanese prison guard *Julie as Frankie Foster *Jennifer as Custard *Scary Voice as Germ Monsters inside Azura's feet and toes Transcript Part 1: Moe and Joe hurt Azura's feet with Lego blocks *(August 22, 2017) *Moe: Man, we're so B to the O to the R to the E to the D what does that spell? *Joe: Bored, what should we do today? *Moe: I know, we will go to The Lakeside at hurt Azura's feet with Lego blocks and attack her for not letting us watch Rover Dangerfield. *Joe: That's a good idea Moe! Let's go now. *to: The Lakeside *Moe: Here we are Joe. *Joe: Moe, is it now the time to put the Lego blocks on the ground? *Moe: Yes. *then spreads the red, yellow, green, and blue Lego blocks all around the ground *and Joe hide behind the bush when they saw Azura coming *Moe: (In Duncan's voice) Let's see how painful it's going to be for Azura when she steps on some Lego blocks. *is out on a morning walk looking for bananas, dragon fruit, apples, cherries, pears, pineapples, mangoes, oranges, peaches, lemons, lychees, coconuts, blueberries, raspberries, blackberries, and strawberries to pick. But something prevented her from walking when she heard something below her feet *Moe: Ha! (X40) *Joe: Hey Azura! Look at your feet, that's what you get for not letting us watch Rover Dangerfield and for wearing no shoes and socks. *Azura: (Cries in Lana's voice from The Legend Of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors). (Changes to Princess voice) Moe and Joe, why would you do this to me? I thought we were friends. *Joe: It doesn't matter! This is what you get for not letting us do anything by our favorite companies! *Moe: Now, we will attack you! *and Joe began attacking Azura by punching her, and kicking her causing Azura to scream like Zora Link from The Legend Of Zelda: Majora's Mask *SFX: POW! BIFF! BAM! WHAM! STRIKE! HONK! FWAM! BOOM! THUD! CUCKOO! *Joe: Now to attack you with bats. *and Joe began attacking Azura with baseball bats causing Azura to scream like Zora Link from The Legend Of Zelda: Majora's Mask again *SFX: POW! BAM! WHAM! STRIKE! HONK! BOOM! THUD! CUCKOO! *Azura: (Cries in Lana's voice from The Legend Of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors) (Changes to her game voice) So this is... how it ends... *Moe: Now to finish you off with M4A1s!! *Joe: Yeah! Prepare to die!! *and Joe pulled out their M4A1s and are ready to finish off Azura by killing her! *Azura: No! (X50) Please don't kill me!! *Moe: Sorry, we are going to shoot you once and for all!! *Joe: Prepare to die!! *Azura: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahh! *Giffany: Moe and Joe, both of you, stop right there! *Wheel Gator: Both of you, drop the guns right now, Moe and Joe!! *Chill Penguin: We knew you both hurt Azura's feet with Lego blocks and you both are in huge amount of dead meat now!!! *12 mavericks soon surrounded Moe and Joe and began violently attacking them. The TV static occurs followed by the technical difficulties sign. The Iris out effect with the sound from Super Mario World plays Transcript Part 2: Moe and Joe Get Sent to the Pride Lands Again *and Joe are in the car with their dad driving to the GoAnimate City International Airport *Moe: Dad, where are me and Joe going?! *Dad: You both are going to the Pride Lands in Tanzania for your punishments. You both better not escape from the Pride Lands again, or else you both will be attacked by Nowi's Pokemon and killed by the Japanese Elite Ops, the Special Assault Team, the Japanese Self Defense Force, and the South Korean Elite Ops! *cut: to the GoAnimate City International Airport *Airport Manager: Can I help you? *Dad: I would like to have two tickets for the flight to the Pride Lands in Tanzania for Moe and Joe. *Airport Manager: Okay. They will go to the waiting corner. *and Joe went to the waiting corner *Woman on PA: Flight 997 to the Pride Lands in Tanzania now boarding at Gate C-10. *Security Guard: Please put all of the metal objects in this container. *(1 minute later) *Security Guard: Thank you. *Airbus A380 Pilot: Welcome to Flight 997. Flight time from GoAnimate City, USA to the Pride Lands in Tanzania is 21 hours and 55 minutes. Don't worry, we will arrive in the Pride Lands in Tanzania in no time. Enjoy your flight. *(21 hours and 55 minutes later) *and Joe soon arrived at a large Japanese airport in a very huge and gigantic 100% pure eco-friendly Japanese mega city with the population of 200 centillion people and a bunch of wildlife animals such as Giraffes, Zebras, Vervet Monkeys, Hippos, Rhinos, Lions, Elephants, Ostriches, Flamingos, Snakes, and Crocodiles that guard the outskirts of the city. *Moe: Why did we get sent to the Pride Lands again, this time in a different largest Japanese city?! *Japanese Woman on PA: Tanzania no puraidorando e yōkoso. Shiroi zōn wa jōkyaku o orosu tame no monodesu. Chūsha-fuka. (Translation: Welcome to the Pride Lands in Tanzania. The white zone is for unloading passengers. No parking allowed.) *(10 minutes later) *Bunga, Beshete, Ono, and Fuli appear and are getting ready to attack Moe and Joe *Kion: This is what you two idiots will get for all the crimes you both committed! *Fuli: Now we will beat you both up! *Bunga: Prepare for some bleeding! *Kion: No wait, actually we will instead arrest you both for the 10th time. Japanese Elite Ops, please bring Moe and Joe to a very huge Japanese maximum military security prison. *Female Japanese Elite Ops Soldier: Yes, Kion. *Male Japanese Elite Ops Soldier: This is your cell. You both will be forced to watch Shimajirō: A World of Wow on the TV Tokyo Preschool everyday for the rest of the life! Transcript Finale: Azura's foot treatment and nail makeover *Flame Mammoth: It's okay now Azura, those mean boys are in the Pride Lands once again so they won't hear from you again. *Bunga, Beshete, Ono, Fuli, Mtoto, Kambuni, Kwato, Gumba, and Shauku appear and are ready to fix Azura's feet *Spark Mandrill: Good. I'm glad you 10 from The Lion Guard came just in time to clean Azura's feet. *Ono: We sure did Spark Mandrill! Okay Azura, first I got to remove your sky blue nail polish off your fingernails and toenails. *gets a cotton ball out soaks it in the nail polish remover and removes the remaining chipped sky blue nail polish what was left on Azura's fingernails and toenails from being attacked by Moe and Joe *Storm Eagle: Azura, can you show the soles of your feet to make sure there's no cuts, scratches, bruises, or burnts. *(Azura shows the bottom of her feet to the 12 Mavericks, Kion, and The Lion Guard in which the bottoms of her feet are filthy) *Spark Mandrill: Woah! You're feet are really dirty, let's clean your feet up before we paint your fingernails and toenails a princess pink color. *(Kion then gets the powder out) *Azura: Kion, where did you get the baby powder from, you're not going to use it for my bottom right? *Kion: No, I'm going to use the baby powder I got from Carrie's parents to remove athlete's foot on both of your feet. *(Kion puts the baby powder on Azura's feet as we zoom into her foot with the red, yellow, green, blue, orange, and purple germ monsters causing Azura's foot fungus to encounter the baby powder) *Red germ monster: Gah! The baby powder is coming after us! *Yellow germ monster: Let's get out of here! *Green germ monster: Yeah! I agree with the Yellow germ monster, we have to evacuate before we become nothing but dust. *Blue germ monster: All germ monsters! Stop making the fungus on Azura's feet. *Orange germ monster: Run away! *Purple germ monster: We can't take it much longer, this baby powder is too much for us! *germ monsters then burst into color splats as we zoom out of the inside out Azura's foot causing the athlete's foot to disappear Category:Iris, Giffany, Dark Magician Girl, and Azura cartoons Category:Moe and Joe get Grounded Series Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West